His Loving Desire
by SimplyUnexpected
Summary: He's a wealthy loved businessman whose good looks can attract women from the furthest corners of the earth but has his eye on her. She's a beautiful woman and a loving and devoted friend who despises his ways but is linked to him by his unhealthy sister. She must put up with his ways as they try to restore her health, but will they find something more in the upcoming months. Niley
1. Prologue

**This is a story set in the 19th century London, forgive my lack of knowledge on the setting but enjoy. I own nothing but the storyline.**

* * *

All that's heard in the sweet streets of London besides the usual bustle of the residents and the unusual passing of doves nearby are the footsteps of Ms Miley Ray Stewart as she hurries to the dock not just anyone would ever enter. With a look of unhappiness planted on her gorgeous face and her figure hugging house dress collected in her right hand as she hurries to the dock. She pushes past men twice her size and opens the grand doors to be faces with him. Oh how she loathed him, the cocky bastard, the handsome cocky bastard. Staring at her with amusement as his plump pink lips turn into a smug smile and his chocolate brown eyes fill with desire and lust. She hated the way he could get away with just about anything, a wealthy business man whom everyone adored. The man who could own a mansion the size of Paris but decided to live on a boat. More than just a boat but still, a boat. He oozed in confidence and arrogance but that seemed to attract even more people, especially the ladies who seemed to be drawn in by his devastatingly good looks and gorgeous curly brown hair. But Ms Miley was not the same.

"Nicholas!" she growls, "Nicholas, you, you incompetent bastard!" she shouts as she lunges for him suddenly being stopped and caught in one of his men and struggling to be let free.

"Ah Miley Ray," he begins with a smirk on his lips and lust in his eyes, "lovely to see you as always."

"MISS Miley Ray to you, you fool. How dare you?! This is a new low, even for you Grey."

"Whatever are you talking about Miley?" he asks acting confused.

"You know just what I'm talking about! Let me go!" she struggles in the man's grasp and tries to kick herself free when Nicholas signals to let her go and she drops to the floor. She gets up with a huff and pushes her bangs out of her face and strides towards him pointing her finger.  
"MY best friend, you took away my best friend you ass, when you know the condition she's in, why?!"

"'Cause, m'dear, she may be your best friend but she's still my sister and I can take give her the treatment she needs."

"Cut the bullshit Nicholas! You've never given a damn about your sister, you drop in you drop out, give her back to me, she was perfectly fine with me!"

"Just call me Nick, m'dear-"

"I am not your dear, not for as long as I live, now give me Selena so I can go and forget about your little devil face." She snarls.

Nick quietly approaches her in complete silence and runs his hand through her long brunette hair with natural blonde highlights inserted in them as she jerks her head away, he uses his finger to turn her face back to him and stares into her bluer than the clear sky eyes and lets his eyes travel down her body spotting all her curves, her breast, her hips, her tight ass and her long legs before he travels back to her eyes and begins to whisper in a husky voice.  
"Sweetheart, I think we both know, you do not want to forget my face, and I definitely do not want to forget yours."

She snorts and pushes him away, "Just give me Selena so I can leave."

"My sweet, I'm afraid that is not possible, however, there is another option" he informs her with a wicked smile.

"If it's but another invitation to your chamber, you already know the answer."

"Intriguing but no m'dear. You see, I cannot release my sweet sister to you, however I can allow you and your other friend to stay here in my humble abode until my sister's full health is restored."

"What? Me and Demetrea, stay here. You must be crazy!"

"It's either that, or you do not see sweet Selena until her health is back and that may take months."

Miley starts to think of his proposal and stands there in silence for a few moments.  
"We stay until Selena is better and then we leave and you do not bother us again?"

"If those are your wishes, yes."

"Fine, we stay," she says almost sounding uncertain then catches a glimpse of happiness in Nicholas' eyes but quickly shrugs it off and regains her composure, "now let me see her."

"No, not until you and Ms Demetrea have settled so you can deliver the news to her together."

She snarls at him before looking at him once more, turning and marching out with her gorgeous hair bouncing as she moves and muttering under her breath. Nicholas smiles to himself, quite proud of what he's been able to achieve and licks his lips as his eyes land on her firm bottom before he turns around to explain his recent endeavour to his most trusted companions as a certain little Ms Ray's eyes, gorgeous face and body plays on his mind.


	2. Chapter 1

**I noticed the prologue didn't get a really good reception, tell me why please. I welcome all criticism, good or bad. Hopefully this chapter is more to your likeness, review please and enjoy :)x**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Miley's POV**  
The bastard. The fool. The devil. That's what he was, a good for nought devil. Grrr he made my blood boil. How dare he? Knowing she would succumb for the health of her best friend, oh that scoundrel. If not for being able to bring Demetrea, better known as Demi to friends, with her, she would have let her hand and his face have the most beautifully powerful connection known to man. How long would she have to spend in his property? How long until Selena would have her full health restored? When would she be able to live her life as normal with no demon watching her every move? These questions race in her head as she aggressively filled her case with suitable attire, undergarments and necessities releasing her anger with small mumbles and groans.

"Miley! Calm down!" a shocked Demi states as she enters the room.

"I will not calm down Demi! I have no idea why I agreed to put up with that devil until Sel gets better. Why do I get myself into these situations?" I answer with a groan as I enter a seated position on my bed. Demi makes her way to the bed and sits beside me placing her arm around me.

"Because Mi, you love Selena, the same way I love her, and as compensation for loving her, we'll have to put up with her brother, whom she loves. So please, as hard as it may be, just be good to Nicholas. His home is a large one with uncountable rooms and a wide space, you may not even come to his presence, if you do, show courtesy, for Selena, please."

"Very well, but I swear he takes one step out of line and I will not be held responsible for my actions" she warns her far more formal friend.

"Well I can't argue with that now can I?" she replies with a giggle, "Well, are you ready so we can start this rather long episode quickly so it finishes soon."

"Yes, let's make our way" she replies with a giggle but with a roll in her eyes.

With all our possessions in our grasp, we make their way to the door and open it to find an unknown man in their presence.  
"May we help you?" questions a confused me.

"Sir Grey informed me that you both would be staying with him so I should come to collect you and your possessions and take you there by carriage" a young man nervously responds.

I snort, "Well, tell Sir Grey we are not in need of your services, we can get there on our own."

"Wait Miles, think about it, it's much easier for us to take this ride than walking there and returning for our other possessions, also it starts us of on the stay we will have with Nicholas. It is a kind gesture." Demi retorts.

I scoff and racks my brain for some sort of excuse to get out of it but can come up with nothing so I let out a deep sigh and grab my bags and stomps to the carriage placing them there before turning back to collect my other possessions to place in the carriage before sitting there huffing as I watch Demi and the young man approach the carriage with Demetrea's belongings in sight before taking their places and making their way to Sir Grey's home.

Walking with about as much enthusiasm as a dying tortoise, I continue to mutter as we entered the boat. What kind of cocky bastard lived on a boat anyway? Typical male, trying to show off his wealth to gain attention of women and the praise of men. Oh great the man himself. Nicholas Grey. The guy with everything, the money, the power, the fame, the looks, the women, the cockiness. Oh he had nerve "Call me Nick dear". Bullshit. Soon enough I'm graced in his presence as he greets Demi politely and turns to me before smirking at me and slowly saying my name. I think I'm going to be sick but as I feel Demi's eyes bore into my soul as our previous discussion comes into mind so instead I suck it up and shoot him a sweetly sarcastic smile and compliment him. He continues to smirk before informing both of us about the home.

"So ladies, as you can see the home is quite large" he begins as he turns around to lead us around, _snob_, "straight down this corridor is my private study, if I'm needed whist in there just knock and I shall come to you. To the left of this is the dining room where everyone including the staff and whoever joins for the evening meal." _so the snob has a heart, very hard to believe_, "Now down these stairs are the kitchen and laundry room as well as some of the rooms I allow the help to stay in if they need it and further down are some more rooms for my staff. Now if you follow me up these stairs, I shall show you the bedrooms."

Ok, so I had to admit the boat was quite stunning, it had the most beautiful renaissance theme to it and it looked quite extravagant, something of which Shakespeare would have described in one of his plays. And I was quite impressed with his hospitality to his help and noted it down for future reference. As we were led to the staircase leading to the top deck, Nick stepped to the side allowing Demi to pass first followed by me, as I took one step by another step I felt a strong hand placed at the end of my back almost guiding me. I quickly realised whose hand it was and moved it aggressively shooting Nicholas a deadly glare to receive yet another one of his regular smirks as I rolled my eyes. As we reached the top, Nicholas began to speak yet again.

"So on the top deck, we have 5 grand bedrooms however, I failed to inform you that we would be having guests. My cousin Joe Grey will be residing here with our well trusted companion Taylor Black. So 2 of the rooms will be occupied, however they are the smallest rooms and the other small bedroom is currently occupied by Selena's maid who is close by for any emergencies so some rooms will have to be shared. Ms Demetrea, I have had an extra bed inserted in Selena's room for you to accompany her with, Tom will be bringing up your things now."

I suddenly froze and turned to Nicholas and asked him with some uncertainty, "Where will I be staying?"

He shot yet one of his familiar smirks and bends down to my ear before he whispers in a husky tone, "Oh but you will be with me in my chamber m'dear."

* * *

**Right so please review, all of them are welcome and I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to MissQueenyB, my first and only reviewer x_x 3. Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Firstly, you guys are so awesome, thanks so much for the reviews, hugs and kisses, I love you. Sorry I've been gone for so long but I've been uber busy, but here's a chapter I hope will make it up :Dx**

* * *

**Miley **

_It all started on a windy winter day, I had just gotten home after doing my daily duties. Hurrying home, I felt tiredness creep upon me as I made a mental note to block everything out and just get straight to bed. As I entered the door and made my way to my bed I heard Selena telling me something about seeing to her guest later on because her & Demi would be occupied. Not exactly paying attention, I agreed and slipped into my bedroom, discarded my clothes and undergarments and put on my flimsy night gown before entering the comfort and warmth of my bed. For hours I had been transported onto the first comfortable sleep I've had, dreaming of eternal euphoria and a life I longed before I was disrupted by a knock on the door. Muttering I get up and march downstairs, flinging open the door expecting the 2 brunette's there but instead I am met with the most beautiful chocolate eyes and matching chocolate curled hair. My breath hitches as I take in his gorgeous presence and as I open my mouth to speak, he answers my unasked question._

_"Nicholas, but you can call me Nick, I'm Selena's brother, you must be Miss Miley"_

_"Er, urm yes, yes I am, come on in, you must be freezing, can I take your jacket?"_

_"Yes sure, I'm sorry to surprise you, I'm almost certain Selena mentioned my visiting to you", He begins as he starts to slip his jacket off. Miley can't help but stare at his shirt which outlines his body and finds herself being at a loss of words as she studies his gorgeous face once more. She struggles to get the words out of her mouth as she notices a smirk appear on his face and she suddenly regains her composure._

_"Oh, sorry, she actually did, I was just overcome with tiredness I must not have paid attention", she notices his eyes wander up her body which is barely covered with the light cotton material just reaching her mid-thigh. She watches his eyes travel up her long slender legs, his eyes focus on her hips for a few moments before they continue their journey back up her upper body, as his eyes lock on her breast for a moment she feels both of them becoming slowly aroused._

_"Urm, e-excuse me for a moment. I'm going to change my attire", she turns around ready to go up the stairs but feels his eyes watching her bottom but cannot bring herself to move any quicker, suddenly she feels his arms on her and is quickly turned around and held in his embrace._

_"Don't." The simple word should have no effect on her but it is said in such a hushed tone with such huskiness, she cannot refuse. "So damned beautiful."_

_Suddenly she feels his lips brush against hers slowly as he begins to place soft kisses on her but retracting after each one, she whimpers, mentally begging for more and he receives the message and slowly engages her in a passionate kiss, as he notices she's responding, he grabs a handful of her twisted brunette locks with those oh so beautiful golden streaks with one hand and uses the other hand to bring her closer to him and suddenly grabs her left thigh hoisting it upon his waist to secure her there as her right leg follows the movement. The kiss becomes hotter, more needing, more wanting and she places her arms around his neck, one snaking up to tangle her hand in his short brown curls, she grabs a fistful and presses herself against his groin as her other arm grabs the back of his shirt for support and then starts to use the hand to roam around his muscular sculpture pressing harder and harder into him. He can't take much more and he pushes her against the smooth wooden wall as a low animal growl escapes from his throat. He detaches their lips and stares into her soft blue eyes and dives his head into the crook of her neck, kissing it roughly but passionately and making his way up to nibble on her ear hard enough for her to press against him once more signalling for more. He takes the hand placed in her hair to push down the thing strap of her night gown and places it all over her body focusing on her right leg. He leaves a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and reaches her chest where he stops to stare for a few moments before begging the assault with his lips, his hands grasp her ass and pushes her towards his centre more and he finds the tip for her breast. A slow but loud erotic moan escapes from her lips and she starts to tremble. He latches his lips unto one of her nipples, sucking hard and uses a hand to grasp her other breast and massages it. Her hands continue to fist his hair as she begs and pleads for more, he switches to the next nipple, taunting her for some minutes until he swiftly but gently places her on the newly set mat with him on top. His hand moves from her bottom to her inner thigh, she gasps but he quickly cuts her off with a hair and passionate kiss. Using this to his advantage he rubs her womanhood, changing the pace from slow to fast, soft to hard, she begins to moan like a mad woman into the kiss but not allowing their lips to separate for too long. He pulls away briefly with his hands still doing their job._  
_"Beautiful", the last word she hears from his mouth before she feels a finger plunged into her, she screams in delight but he muffles it by once again attaching their lips and kissing her with pure animalistic lust. He moves the finger fast and hard never once losing the pace when he suddenly inserts another finger. She's in ecstasy and breaks the kiss to look deep into his eyes as his antics continue and she lays there with small sounds leaving her mouth. It continues like this until she begins to grind her hips further into his palm pleading for more so he inserts yet another finger. She starts to scream his name as she feels her climax approaching._  
_"Nick, harder, please go harder."_  
_Like a motor he thrusts into her with so much power and control she can only move her head back and bring it back forward to rest by the crook of his neck as she feels herself explode into his hands._

_They lay there, attempting to regain their breathing patterns before he turns to her and says,_  
_"Nice to meet you."_

_Suddenly she realises what has just happened, she has just had the most intimate moment of her life with a man she did not know, her best friends brother. She scrambles up, trying to regain her composure as he shoots her a confused look to which she answers,_  
_"This did not take place."_  
_He chuckles. How dare he chuckle.  
__"I'm serious Nicholas, no one can ever know this took place, it was a spur of the moment, an accident, it will not be mentioned."_

_"Ms Miley sweetheart, I think this has just made it perfectly okay for you to call me Nick. This did happen; you felt it and you loved it." He says as he stands moving a step closer to her._

_"No. I've just met you, never have I been so careless, so thoughtless, so-"_

_"So free. Ms Miley, you enjoyed having me inside of you, even though that is not the best I can give to you. If I can give you that reaction with my mere fingers, imagine what could happen if you were to take your place in my chamber. Countless moments of pleasure would surely occur."_

_"No. No. No. It did not happen you hear me, I've never been so ashamed, so easy."_

_"Well Ms, what can I say? I guess I bring out the animal inside you. Not that you don't do the same to me, as you can see from my little buddy down there. But if you would like to be stubborn, so be it. I can simply pick up another girl like you on the street and have as much fun if not more."_

_Anger rushed through her veins, did he actually just refer her to a whore._  
_"Listen to me you bastard, I am not a street girl, you do not just pick me up for pleasure and drop me when you're done."_

_"I beg to differ sweetheart." He smirks. She lifts her hand to hit him but he catches it in time and whispers._  
_"Darlin', if you would like to put your hands on me, I have much more productive places where they can be placed besides on the side of my cheek." He smirks as she gasps, that smirk she knew would continue to agitate her for a long time to come._

That smirk he was wearing now, one year and a half later still wearing that smirk.  
"I seem to have misheard you. Where will I be sleeping?"

He smirks.  
"In my bedroom Ms Miley. There's hardly any room and it would be at your comfort to reside in my chamber. The _master_ chamber."

She closes her eyes but as she opens them they are filled with red rage, her skin tenses up and her blood begins to boil, she's so close to wrapping her fists around his throat and attacking him the same way she wished she had done a year and a half ago but she feels a soft arm holding her in her place.

"Miley," Demi starts, "don't. Master Nicholas, is there no where else for her to reside, surely there must be someplace." She states as she turns to him.

"I'm sorry Ms Demetrea, but there are no vacant rooms that would be comfortable for her, I only have her best interests at heart."He replies with a soft smug smirk appearing on his face. "It's not as if she will be staying in my bed, I am having a new bed specially brought up for her pleasure and the room is so big we'll hardly see eachother. Besides, I shall be entertaining my other guests and be in my study at most times so she will not be graced with my presence often."

"Nicholas, you may call me Demi." She smiles at him as he smiles back and nods.

"Only your friends call you Demi" mutters an annoyed Miley behind her.

Demi turns to face her and grabs her and says in a hushed tone, "Miley, you've heard him, please put up with it, for Selena's sake."

Miley looks at Nick who's wearing that smirk and she closes her eyes as she tries to empty her anger. "Fine, he wants me in the chamber, he'll have me in the chamber, but it won't be enjoyable."

* * *

**Extra long chapter exploring the background of their relationship which will hopefully make Miley;s attitude towards him clearer. Once again thanks for your patience, hope you enjoyed it (I know the Niley pervs did) and please review. Thankss :Dxx**


	4. Chapter 3

"I know you did this on purpose, I'm not pleased however I will conserve my thoughts and see to Selena and her well being as that is why I am here. I require my own privacy so you may stay in your study whilst I freshen up Nicholas.

Her eyes seem so bright, filled with passion, good or bad, still passion. I wonder how they would look if I made love to her, would they burn with desire as mine do? Would they bring me in as her lips do? Such a sweet sight, no question to why I want her. And I know she wants me too, who doesn't? I may seem bad in saying this but I thank God Selena isn't at her best. I care for her, and I will kill him for doing this to her, but I can now work to get Miley, how funny is life? Only it won't be an easy task, for all her beauty comes stubbornness, but I can-

"Nicholas! Get out!"

"Excuse me?"

"Get out Nicholas, I need to change"

"Exactly why I shouldn't leave Miley"

She scowls so I wink, so much fun to play with. She turns her back to gather her things but gasps when she feels my arms around her waist. My fresh warm breath dances around her neck, closer and closer to her ear as she gasps.

"Why don't I help you get undressed Miley Ray, it could prove very enjoyable for us both"

"G-"

Lips pressed against her neck, running in lines as her eyes shut. I kiss her slowly, arm gripping her waist as I pull her closer.

"Just think of the pleasure Miley, I remember the hot passion that we both felt, as I touched you, felt you, ravaged you. Do you remember Miley?"

"I, I-"

Moving my lips to her ear I whisper,  
"Do you remember?"

"Yess"

I smirk as my lips continue their assault on her neck, kissing the same spot to claim her. She writhes and moves against me, she opens her mouth to say something but in the space of a second she's turned to her front facing me. We stare into each others eyes for a brief moment before I press my lips against hers.

Pulling at her clothes and pulling at his hair, they tangle in their fierce battle once more. Smiling inside as he presses his hand against the small of her back, she pushes his head to her neck where he begins his assault once more moving towards her collar bone. Moans and groans fill he room, he grabs her left leg to hook around his waist. As they reach the climax of the moment, he frees his lips to her ear.

"Mi-"

Her knee swiftly connects with his groin as she pushes him away. He groans in pain as he cups his area and crouches to the ground.

"You didn't believe I would be that easy did you Nicholas" she questions as she wipes her lips and gathers her things.  
"Don't try that again, the outcome will be worse" she warns as she gathers her things and heads to Selena's room.

I send him a smile as he crouches there in pain, who does he think he is? Does he believe I would simply allow him to do that without any repercussions? He had his chance, and he ruined it so no more, I refuse to be weak. Even if his minty scent lingers everywhere I go, no matter how soft his lips and touch are. No matter how good his hair feels in my hands. Good God I need some fresh air. I'm ready to find the garden before I realise the clothes in my hand and my initial plan. Selena. Oh goodness, how could I forget? What sort of friend am I? I rush to her room and swing open the door, next thing I know my arms are around her and I'm half in her bed.

"Miley, get away from me, I'm not exactly in my best form"

"I don't care, goodness I've missed you"

"I missed you too Mi, but I'll miss you more when you become sick from touching me"

"Oh hush Selena, we know you are not contagious, just under the weather"

Little sympathetic smiles are sent, none wanting to get into that subject they all avoid, small talk was made, old friends being acquainted once more.

"How nice of your brother to let you stay here"

"Don't lie to me Miley, we all know your problems with him. I do wish you two would get along, this is such a lovely home"

"Too extravagant" she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh hush Mi." she giggled, "My brother is lovely really, the health service he's provided me with, the room and the conditions. Far better than that stuffy old house of ours, and he's letting you stay!"

"Yes, in his bedroom.."

She bursts out laughing, "Are you really surprised? We all know Nick will go to any lengths to be with you."

"Shut up Selena" she warns with a warning tone.

"But we all know it's the truth Miles, Nick wants you."

"No Selena, Nicholas wants the whores he gets in bed every night." Selena sends her a look, "Sorry, but Nicholas does not want me"

"Au contraire, Nick does want you Miley" a smooth deep vice suddenly interrupts, "Nick also wants his dear sister to get some rest and return to her ways of disturbing my life once more"

"Well if Nicholas wants his sister back to normal, perhaps he should leave her to get some rest" Miley interrupts with a tight smile.

"Perhaps Nick will have to bring Miley with him and we should get some rest too", he retorts with a wink.

"Perhaps Nicholas shou-"

"Perhaps both of you should get out and rid of the sexual tension radiating between the air and leave me to rest peacefully!"

"But Sel-

"No Miles, out now, I really do need some sleep."

"Fine but I'm returning first thing in the morning to cater to you. Goodnight" Miley said as she bent to give her a kiss.

Nick leans in to kiss Selena goodnight and they exit the room.

"So will you cater to me tonight Miley?" he asks with a cheeky wink.

"No."

"Won't that be difficult seeing as we're sleeping in the same bed?"

Miley turns to glare at him and he returns the look with a smirk which slowly falters as Miley begins to smirk.

"Au contraire Nicholas, as you mentioned my bed will be here by tomorrow, as so will your guests so I'll reside in the spare bedroom until they arrive."

His look drops completely as Miley grins at him.

"Goodnight Nicholas" she adds before swiftly turning and strutting to the room not forgetting to sway her hips as she does.

"Oh yes, do call the help for me. I need some help getting undressed Nicholas."

With one last wink, she shuts the door leaving him awe struck, standing there like a puppet lost in translation.

Guysss, I am so unbelievably sorry. I got back to school and had to start revising for these science tests that's like 25% of my final grades in biology and physics. Then we finished and I had to start this controlled assessment all whilst learning 2 english essays and a french essay hence the EXTREMELY late update.

Then I felt horrible for not updating but my laptops crashed so I had to do it on my blackberry so apologies for any mistakes or confusing bits. I hope this chapters good even though I'm not really feeling it. But I hope yous can forgive me and I'll try to update more regularly, I pwomise, *insert cute forgive me face here


End file.
